In Search of Mellow Yellow
by CJSpooks
Summary: Z is stressed and she asks Bridge for help.


Author's (long) Notes: This marks my return to fan fiction writing but, a first in this fandom. I'm not sure if it will be for more than a little while. Being a college student kind of snags all of my free time. It's kind of funny that I just discovered SPD on youtube only two weeks ago. I'm definitely hooked. Bridge was a standout in my mind and I love to watch his antics. His relationship to Z interests me quite a lot so I ended up writing this. And there may be more stories to come…

I don't own Power Rangers. I adore Bridge and just wish he were mine! Z rocks too. And I have no idea where I remember the song from. So, I definitely do not own that.

In Search of Mellow Yellow

By CJSpooks

Z Delgado opened her eyes. She was just waking up from a nap on a Saturday afternoon and was not feeling at all like herself. She was stressed out and needed to find a way to calm down. If she didn't soon, she felt like she would pop and then it would put her duty as a power ranger in jeopardy. And she definitely could not let the team down.

Sometimes Z wished that she weren't a power ranger. It wasn't like she did not enjoy her work, she did since it was the "something bigger" she always wanted in her life. But it was taking its toll on her sanity. Just yesterday, Z had yelled at her roommate Syd for talking to her stuffed elephant, Peanuts. She proceeded to threaten to throw her teammate's beloved toy out the window. Syd had run to Sky for comfort, who then told Jack and then she was given a pep talk by her "older brother". He told her to find something to occupy her time and relieve all her tensions. Easier said than done, she thought as she walked to the rec room. It was empty. Z plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

She thought about what her teammates did to unwind. Syd painted or read magazines. Sky read the handbook religiously and pointed out others' flaws. Jack sparred with anyone who could take him or went to the city. She couldn't ask Cruger what to do because he'd assign her something like extra morning exercises, a run around the building, or, heaven forbid, paperwork to keep her focused. If she asked Kat, the scientist might give her a device to soothe her nerves but might interfere with her powers. And she definitely did not want to ask Boom for help. Lastly, she thought of Bridge, the green ranger, who always seemed to be perfectly calm when they had some downtime. Z decided to ask him for some advice, even if she might come to regret it later.

Z walked to the room that Bridge shared with Sky. She knew that Sky and Syd were off on a date, even if they both would never admit that fact to anyone who asked. She found Bridge sitting on his bed, cross-legged, with his eyes closed. Before she could knock on the doorframe, Bridge gave his salutations, "Hey, Z."

Z gave the green ranger a look wondering how he could have known it was her. Before she could verbalize the thought, Bridge answered, eyes still closed. "I felt your aura."

She looked at Bridge, realizing that indeed he had. His usual black leather gloves were off, laying next to him. Z suddenly wondered what her aura must feel like to Bridge but shook her head. She had come here for a reason.

Z stepped forward a few steps and sat down on Bridge's bed. Bridge's eyes opened and he blinked a few times, orienting himself. He waited patiently for the yellow ranger to speak. Z looked around the room. Sky's side was blue and neat while Bridge's side was green and haphazard on a good day. Z smiled a little and began, "I need your help with something."

Bridge looked concerned. "Are you okay? Of course you're not okay. Your aura is—"

Z held up a hand to silence him. "I'm feeling a little stressed, that's all. You're always so carefree when you're occupied with your little activities. Can you give me any suggestions as to a good way to unwind?"

Bridge slipped his leather gloves back on as he spoke. "What have you tried so far?"

"Long walks out in the fresh air, a hot shower, listening to soothing music, herbal tea…"

"Why would you do any of that?"

"That's what—" Z was about to say 'that's what normal people do' but thought better of it. She did not want to hurt Bridge's feelings. "I heard those things would help."

"And they didn't."

"I just need a way to help me feel…mellow."

"Yellow ranger wants to feel mellow. Isn't there a song kind of like that? I think so. Oh, I remember now." Bridge cleared his throat and started to sing, "_They call me mellow yellow_…"

"Bridge!"

Bridge got back on track. Z's voice always had that way of cutting through his complicated brain patterns and making him come back to present reality. "Right. Maybe we can find a creative way for you to feel relaxed. Hmm…"

Bridge got off the bed and did a handstand against his bedroom wall. Z almost laughed since his all green outfit made him blend perfectly with the wall behind him. Bridge returned to his upright position after a few beats and beamed. "I got it, Z! Come on!"

Bridge grabbed Z's hand and her pulled her off the bed and led her out of the bedroom. "Bridgey, what's the deal?"

He squeezed the hand he held gently and kept his pace. "You'll see. I bet you'll love it. We'll have you relaxed in no time at all."

Bridge led her to where he kept his motorcycle. "We're taking a ride. Do you mind?"

Z shook her head. "No."

"Good. Get on." Bridge settled himself on the bike. Z got on behind him. Bridge pulled on a ridiculous looking green helmet. Z chuckled out of Bridge's line of sight and pulled on her yellow one.

Bridge pulled her hands to rest around his waist. "Hold on tight, okay?"

Z nodded. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Bridge started up the bike and sped off. Z was amazed at the side of Bridge she was with. He did not seem as dorky and random as he was when they were around the rest of the team. He seemed normal and very attractive with his motorcycle…that was before he opened his mouth. Z gripped Bridge tighter as he babbled on about some sort of crazy experiment he was working on. Z shook her head slightly. He was still the same old Bridge. But then she realized how amazing he really was. He truly cared about her well-being and showed this whenever he asked if she was okay in the back of the bike or needed anything. She then remembered how gentle he held her hand when he held her out of the room…

"Hey Z, do you mind if we stop? I really could go for some toast."

Z smiled. "Okay. Let's stop."

Bridge stopped the bike in front of a diner. They sat down at one of the booths, facing each other when the waitress gave them the menus and told them the specials. Bridge did not hesitate when he ordered, "I'll have some toast. Make sure it's (his fingers wiggled) buttery." The waitress smiled at Bridge's quirk. She nodded. "Is that it?"

"Uh, orange juice too, please."

The waitress wrote it down. "How about you, sweetie?"

Z shrugged. "I'll have toast too. And some tea."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Z looked at Bridge, who was taking napkins out of the dispenser and bending straws. "Bridge, what are you doing?"

"Making something."

"What kind of something would that be?"

"Hold on." Bridge fiddled with a few more straws. He looked at her. "Do you have one of those bobby pin things on you?"

Z pulled one out of her hair and gave it to her friend. Bridge attached it to a few straws and held up his creation. "Ha! What do you think?"

"Wow. How did you do that?" Bridge gave her the miniature puppy he had made.

"Um…I guess it's a talent."

"It looks like RIC."

"I suppose it does. He's the only dog I've ever had...so that makes sense."

"True. It's cute." Z smiled. "Thanks." She placed her hand on top on Bridge's gloved one. Bridge looked down and blushed.

Bridge opened his mouth. "Z, I—"

At that moment, the waitress came back and placed their toast and beverages in front of them. She noticed Bridge's blush and Z's smile. The waitress winked at the two, thinking they made a cute pair.

Z watched Bridge take a generous bite of the toast. He smiled. Z wiggled her fingers. "Buttery enough for you, Bridgey?"

Bridge nodded as Z took a bite of hers. "Uh huh. Z, I just wanted to tell you that I—"

Z nodded. "I like you too, Bridge."

Bridge's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"You didn't think so?"

"Well, I wasn't sure until just now. I was scared to tell you."

"You didn't have to be."

"Well, I know that now…I've been thinking of telling you for a while. I've liked you ever since we fought when Jack and you were still on the streets. Remember when I asked if we could talk about things with respect for each other?"

"Yeah?"

"You tried to hit me and I just wanted to hear your voice again."

Z looked into Bridge's green eyes. "Wow."

"It's true. And then when you joined SPD, I was thrilled to have you around. I just wanted to uh…be around you. I was also kind of scared that you and Jack were—"

"You know Jack's a big brother to me. We would never…"

"I know. Um…that's why I was watching you read that time. I just couldn't tell you. It seemed a little weird, even for me. I also did not want to let on that I had feelings for you."

"I always knew you kind of had thing for me. You were always so helpful when I first joined SPD. You made me feel welcome and everything. You helped Jack as well. At first, when Jack fought with Sky about being red ranger and I fought with Syd about our living arrangements, you were the peacemaker. You were a…for a lack of a better word, a bridge between the two worlds: SPD and the streets. That's what I liked about you. That and your unique view on life always stuck in my mind."

"Really?"

"Yes. And the first time your fingers wiggled, I think that was the point I fell for you inside."

"Wow. Who knew buttery (finger wiggle) toast could bring love. It's amazing."

Z leaned over and table and Bridge met her halfway. It was a sweet first kiss, something they had both wondered about and were satisfied by. Z pulled away. "You still think that toast is amazing?" She teased.

Bridge shook his head. "You're more amazing, Z. Definitely." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"That's what I thought."

Bridge stood up. "You want to head back to headquarters?"

"Sure."

Z stood and followed Bridge out. Before they got on the motorcycle, Bridge stopped and turned around to look at Z. She wrapped her arms around Bridge's neck.

"Yes, I' m real. This isn't one of those premonitions dreams or wishful thinking ones that leads you to be disappointed when you wake up."

"Uh, Z, I thought I was the one on the team that read minds."

She leaned into him, taking in his scent. She kissed his cheek. Bridge blushed with a small smile. She pulled away slightly and took a hold of his gloved hands.

"Bridge, do you want to be together?"

Bridge was a little flustered. "Huh? Of course."

"Then ask me out."

Bridge mustered up all of his courage and tried to think of the storybook way to do it. He had rehearsed this moment several times in front of the toaster, when Sky wasn't around of course, but he had forgotten all the things he wanted to say to his beloved Z. Bridge just did the next best Bridge thing to do…he babbled.

"Z, uh, do you want to go out with me tomorrow? We could see a movie or have a picnic or just take a walk. Hey, do you like—"

She captured his lips in a kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered in his ear. "That would be a yes."

"Good." Bridge ran a hand through his hair. The top stood up while the side went in any direction it felt like. Z reached up and messed up his hair some more. She laughed.

Bridge put on his helmet and said, "I love the way you laugh. It suits you."

Z got on the bike behind him and slipped her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend, forgetting any of the residual stress that wasn't immediately blown away by her new emotions and Bridge's soothing presence.

_It was the toast!_ Z smiled at the thought. She could not believe that dehydrated bread had been the thing to cure her stress and land her the best boyfriend in the world. Bridge started up the bike and he smiled as well. He was happy at the fact that Z was now his girlfriend but also because he had read her thoughts at that moment. He knew toast was the ultimate remedy for everything. It always seemed to make everything better. The bike ride was just to get her alone so he could revel in her wonderful aura.

Bridge started to sing softly to himself and Z, "_They call me mellow yellow_…"

Z gripped Bridge tighter.

Now that they were together, Bridge would get to revel in her aura everyday, making him feel spectacular on the inside. And Z would never feel overstressed again. She was definitely "mellow yellow".

End.


End file.
